


Loki's First Child

by CreativeReading



Series: Darcy/Loki [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Pain, labor pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy have their first child on Asgard. Warning- Somewhat realistic depiction of childbirth.</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Marvel.

**Ch. 1**

Loki had lived for well over a thousand years. As such, his experience with the passing of time was completely different from that of an average mortal. He felt like Darcy had just informed of the upcoming birth of their son and now Loki was preparing for the trip to escort his human in-laws back to Asgard so that they could witness the birth of their grandson firsthand.

Although his relationship with his in-laws had always been a good one and they had consistently done what they could to make him feel like a part of the family, the truth was that they had no real idea of the full extent of his crimes. Since they were planning on staying on Asgard for several weeks, he was concerned about their reaction once they truly understood the nature of the havoc that he had wreaked across the realm.

Early in the morning, Loki walked the entire length of the rainbow bridge to arrive at the Observatory under Heimdall's watch. He could have taken a skiff or even ridden his horse, but he wanted time to think and reflect in solitude. Darcy was due within the week, although it could happen at any moment and soon his life would change forever.

He was going to be a father. The weight of that struck with a force he hadn't anticipated. Given their long life span, most Asgardians didn't start families until they were at least two thousand years old. Odin, consumed by wars and constant peacekeeping of the realms, had waited until he was nearly four thousand years old to have Thor. Frigga had been much younger at only two thousand at the time, but most Asgardian women were fertile well past their four thousandth year.

In fact, it was unprecedented to have children within the first century or two of marriage. Most Asgardian couples spent that time getting to know each other, forming a bond that would last millennia. Neither he nor Darcy had anticipated having a baby, although neither of them had done anything to avoid it. In all honesty, Loki didn't think that they would be able to produce any children on account of his Jotun heritage, but that seemed to be an error on his part.

So, here they were, nearing the anniversary of their first year of marriage and with a baby already underway. He was palpably aware of how much his life had changed in the past few years. He had gone from a prince to a prisoner. He had taken countless lives out of petty anger and jealousy.

But, he had, for the first time really, experienced a love he had never thought he'd have. He saw the universe through different eyes now. He still fought against his baser instincts, fought to not react in rage or malice. Sometimes, he won. Sometimes, he failed miserably.

Now though, he had a new purpose in life. To be better a father than Laufey or Odin ever was. To show his son the love and acceptance he had always craved. To be worthy of the name father.

As he waited to travel to his-inlaws' home via the Bifrost, Loki squared his shoulders. He could do this. He would do this. The stakes were too high for failure.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"Right this way," Loki instructed Darcy's parents as the arrived at the Observatory.

They stood a moment, their eyes wide and their mouths open in utter disbelief. Although they knew that Loki was from another realm, it was one thing to know something intellectually. It was quite another to be face to face with it. Loki looked around the great, gleaming room, trying to see it with new eyes. He supposed it would seem quite impressive to a Midgardian.

"Wait. Is that Heimdall?" Darcy's mother, Carol, asked, waving towards Asgard's chief guardian.

"Yes," Loki replied.

"Now, I understand," she said with a grin.

"Understand what?" Loki asked.

"Why Darcy said I'd enjoy my trip."

Loki rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Midgardian women seemed so enamored with Heimdall. Jane had had the same reaction as Darcy.

"Hello, Lady Lewis, Lord Lewis. Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall said, inclining his head in respect.

"I feel very welcome indeed," she smiled.

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Darcy's father, Mitch, snapped. "We're here to see our daughter, not drool over the transportation manager."

Heimdall shot a look at Loki. Transportation manager? he mouthed.

Loki shrugged. He could never get used to the odd phrases that Midgardians used.

"Fine . . . fine. See you later," she said, waving to Heimdall.

"My lady," he said, giving her a smile.

00000

Darcy nervously paced the bedchambers that she shared with her husband. She was surprised at how anxious she was to see her parents, especially her mother. She couldn't believe that she was about to be a mother herself. She and Loki hadn't really planned on starting a family so soon. Like Loki, she had assumed that since they were from different planets that it would be unlikely for them to conceive without some sort of medical intervention. But, here she was, nearly nine months pregnant and about to start a whole new phase of her life.

Ever since the baby began to kick inside of her, Darcy had felt like her whole world had tilted on its axis. She felt an immense connection to the little life inside of her. She started talking to him, telling him about life on Asgard, about what life was like back on Earth. She wondered what life would be like for him, the firstborn son of a prince. Would he resent his cousins? Would he be like Loki and still crave a throne? A throne that would be always denied him?

Loki tried to conceal his irritation at having to take orders from Thor, but Darcy could see the set of his jaw, the clenching of his fists after a particularly raucous disagreement between the brothers. It was why, months ago, Darcy had suggested that Loki pursue the throne on Jotunheim, given that he was the rightful heir. Loki was adamant that he would never rule over Jotunheim, that he detested the place and Darcy had just let the matter drop.

Darcy winced as she felt a sharp cramping pain in her side. She had gotten a book about birth the last time she was on Earth and knew that they were just Braxton-Hicks contractions, but false labor was still painful. She had talked to the healers about them and they had confirmed that "birthing preparations" were entirely normal and nothing to be feared. Still, Darcy was anxious. If these were just the opening act, she'd hate to have to go through the headlining show.

She heard a soft knock at her door and ran to open it. There, standing in the doorway, was her mom, flanked by her dad and Loki.

"Oh, Mom! Dad! I am sooooo glad you're here! I've missed you!" she said as she hugged them.

"My goodness! You look like we came just in time," her mom said, holding her tightly.

"Yep, I'm just glad flowing dresses are in style here," Darcy said, patting her heavy belly.

"Perhaps you and your mother would like to catch up. I can escort your father to their chambers," Loki offered.

"Thanks," Darcy said, flashing him a smile.

"We'll be having a luncheon in the formal dining room in a few hours. Frigga and Odin are eager to meet you both," Loki said.

"Sounds great," Mitch said as he followed Loki out.

00000

A few hours later, they were all seated around the long table in the formal dining room. Darcy's parents were delighted to meet Thor, Jane, Frigga and Odin. Jane and Frigga both hugged Darcy's parents warmly. Thor kissed Carol on the hand, but wasn't surprised when Darcy's mother brought him in for a warm hug saying, "We're family now."

Odin was more formal, shaking both of their hands stiffly. Loki hoped that they wouldn't take offense at Odin's formality.

"I'm so glad that we're finally getting to meet," Carol said, smiling as the first course was being served.

"We feel the same," Frigga insisted warmly.

"Yes, I must admit, I was quite surprised when you consented to have your daughter marry Loki," Odin observed off-handedly.

Loki tensed at the slight.

"Well, you've met Darcy. She's quite a determined young lady. And we don't give consent to have our daughters marry someone, we give our blessing," Mitch said tightly, narrowing his eyes at Odin.

"And Loki has surely been a blessing in our lives," Carol said, trying to steer the conversation to easier waters.

"A blessing? The man who brought down such destruction on your world? Really?" Odin asked, incredulous.

"Dear," Frigga began, putting a hand on Odin's arm.

"Father," Thor repeated sharply.

"Yes, a blessing. Loki has been nothing but kind and gracious to us and to our entire family. His nieces and nephews dote on him. I know he will make a wonderful father," Carol said.

Odin looked like he was going to argue the point, but the look of determination on her face dissuaded him.

"I am sure that you are right," Odin said and waved to the servants to bring the second course.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Luckily, after the tense exchange with Odin, the rest of the lunch was full of more mundane talk. Loki and Thor discussed trade agreements. Given that Loki would be busy in the upcoming weeks with his new child, Thor was preparing to take over his duties as the external dignitary for Asgard, which meant getting up to speed on all the upcoming negotiations. The last time Loki left and had Thor take over his responsibilities, Thor was outmaneuvered by the wily dwarf delegation and ended up with a disastrous treaty that Loki had to spend two months renegotiating.

Frigga politely inquired about their trip via the Bifrost. Carol gushed about Heimdall and Frigga had to bite her lip to not chuckle. "He has that effect on quite a few. I think that is why people enjoy visiting Asgard so much. He has such a gracious way of welcoming travelers to the Realm Eternal."

"You can say that again," Carol said with a conspiratorial wink.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked Darcy, a concerned look on her face.

"Like a whale. My ankles are huge and I can't wear my favorite pair of boots anymore. Not that I can even see my feet. But still, the point remains."

"When are you seeing the healers next?" Jane asked.

"Right after we finish here. I want to show my mom and dad the baby with soulforge," Darcy replied.

"The soul what?" Carol asked.

"It's a quantum field generator," Jane explained.

"A quantum what?" Carol asked, even more confused.

"It's like a 3-D ultrasound machine," Darcy said.

Carol patted her daughter's hand. "Oh, how nice. I'd love to see the baby. That'll be lovely."

00000

Odin and Mitch were silent during the rest of the meal. The tension between them was palpable and they avoided even looking at one another. Finally, after the last of the plates had been cleared, Carol and Mitch rose to follow Darcy to the healers.

"Might I have a word?" Odin asked the couple before they joined Darcy. The rest of the group had already left the room and Odin had lingered behind to talk to Darcy's parents.

Mitch inclined his head in answer, but didn't say a word. Carol gave Odin a wan smile.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I love Loki dearly. He is my son, just as much as Thor is. It is obvious that you both have seen a different side of him. He has been full of such anger and resentment towards us during these past years that I sometimes forget that his rage isn't directed towards everyone else . . .," Odin's voice faltered, his mind clearly lost in memories of the past. "He wasn't always like that. For a thousand years, Loki was a prince of Asgard and a credit to his family. Sometimes. . . . lately . . . I've forgotten that."

For a moment, Odin looked and felt every one of his nearly five thousand years as he felt his eyes grow moist.

"For all his faults, your son has been a wonderful husband to our daughter and a terrific son-in-law. You should be proud of him. Whatever he did in his past, he's doing his best to atone for it. I'm sure he falters, but we all do," Mitch said. He gave Odin a small smile. "You should be proud of yourself, too. The legacy of your children is all we really have in the end. All of this," Mitch waved his hand at the luxurious grand dining room, "doesn't really matter. What we leave behind, the lives that we touch, that's what really matters."

Odin gave them both a genuine smile. "I see now why Darcy has wrought such a change in Loki. Love and acceptance can go a long way in healing a troubled heart," he paused for a moment. "Well, I shan't keep you any longer. I know how eager you are to see your grandson."

Darcy's parents both nodded.

"I shall see you both at dinner," Odin said as he took his leave, inclining his head a bit before going.

"He's not so bad," Carol observed once Odin had left the room.

"Sometimes, I forget that Loki broke his father's heart with what he did. If one of our kids had done what Loki did . . . .," Mitch's voice trailed off.

Carol gave Mitch's hand a squeeze. "I know. I know. . . . . Let's go catch up with Darcy. I want to see what our grandbaby looks like."

00000

Darcy's parents caught up to her in the hallway and they all walked to the healers together. Darcy noticed that her father was walking more slowly than usual and she commented on it.

"Your father's sixty-one. We're all slowing down," Carol said evasively. "And that Bifrost trip was a doozy."

"Dad," Darcy said severely, sniffing out the lie.

"I'm fine. I've just got a few health problems I'm working through. It's nothing. Completely natural in a man my age," Mitch said with a smile.

Darcy felt a stab of guilt run through her. After having one of Idunn's apples, she would live for nearly five thousand years. When she had asked Loki about giving some to her family, he had sadly shook his head. They were rare and would only work on those on Asgard. A mortal must be married to an Aesir for the magic to take hold. Since Loki had been adopted into an Aesir family, the magic bonded with him and Darcy as well.

"Why don't we have the healers take a look at you? The medical advances on Asgard are amazing. Maybe they could help," Darcy suggested.

"I don't want to bother anyone," Mitch protested.

"I think it's a fabulous idea. Thank you, Darcy," Carol said pointedly.

"Fine. Fine. Gang up on me," Mitch said, shaking his head.

00000

"I don't know if I like this," Mitch said as he lay on the soulforge device, squirming slightly.

"Please lay still. We need to get an accurate reading," the head healer said kindly, her eyes squinting at the display. "Have you been experiencing any difficulty breathing?"

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Your lungs are quite damaged," the healer observed.

Mitch shrugged. "I never smoked. But, in the factory I worked in there were a lot of fumes and . . . ." His voice caught and he couldn't go on.

The healer shook her head sadly. "This must have been causing you quite a bit of pain."

"Mitch," Carol said sharply. "You never told me."

"I didn't want to worry you, dear," Mitch said.

"There's no need to be concerned," the healer said briskly. "It is easily reversed. Please remain still."

All of a sudden, a shimmer of light coated Mitch. Just as quickly, it faded away.

"How do you feel now?" the healer asked.

Mitch broke out in a smile. "Like a million bucks!"

"I take it that's good?" the healer asked hesitantly.

"That's amazing! Carol, you've got to try this out!" he said as he hopped off of the table.

"Well, I don't . . . ." Carol began.

"Mom," Darcy said sternly, "Get on the table."

"Okay. Okay," she said as she meekly got on and lied down, folding her hands on her lap.

After a few moments, the healer spotted the problem. "Have you been having stomach ailments?"

"Why, yes," Carol replied in a surprised tone.

"Please lie still and we will correct the problem," the healer said with a smile.

A minute later, Carol was beaming, twirling around the room like a little girl. "I haven't felt this good since I was twenty."

The healer motioned Darcy to a corner of the room to speak with her privately.

"We were able to repair all of the systematic damage in your parents. The amount of pain they must have been enduring . . . " the head healer looked down, her voice shaking slightly. "They must stop taking any of the medications that they were previously on. However . . . ."

"What?" Darcy prompted.

"We cannot extend their lives beyond what is natural for their realm. I'm afraid that your parents will most likely not make it past one hundred and twenty years at most," the healer said sadly.

Darcy just beamed. "If my parents can live to one hundred and twenty years old happily, without pain, that is a gift. I know on Asgard that seems like a blink of an eye, but on Earth, it's a full life."

The head healer nodded.

All of a sudden, Darcy winced, clutching the healer's hand as she doubled over.

"Are you quite alright?" the healer asked.

Darcy let out a slow breath, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I've been have these stupid false labor pains all day and my back's been killing me."

"All day?" the healer inquired.

"Yes, every half hour or so. It's nothing."

The healer smiled. "I doubt that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, it's a good thing your parents are here."

"No . . . . I'm not due for another couple of weeks," Darcy protested.

"It seems the little prince disagrees," the healer said with a wink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning- There's a reason why this is labeled T. Labor and delivery are not for the faint of heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note- Just so we're clear, everyone's pregnancy and delivery is different. I've known women for whom it's been a (relative) breeze. I've known some whose labor has lasted well over a day and a half and was anything but easy.

**Ch. 4**

Darcy ran (well, more like waddled, she was nearly nine months pregnant after all) over to her parents.

"Well, it's on like Donkey Kong. Right now. Today," she informed them excitedly.

"Really?" Carol asked as she beamed at her daughter.

"That's what the head doc said."

The head healer came over to them, giving them a pleasant smile. "Why don't you lie down on the soulforge and we can determine your progress?"

"Okay," Darcy said and dutifully lied down on the soulforge and was still as that shimmering lights projected her image above her.

"Hmmmm," the head healer said, squinting her eyes at the display.

"What does that mean?" Darcy asked nervously.

"As always, we have a bit of difficulty in finding a reasonable baseline for you. You are Midgardian, however, after the magic of Lady Idunn's apple has taken over your body, you are no longer strictly mortal. Also, since the child you bear is half-Jotun, there are secondary effects that we have to take into account," she explained.

"Secondary effects?" Mitch asked.

"Variances in temperature, for example. There's a reason they are called Frost Giants," the head healer said drolly. "Among other things," she muttered softly under her breath.

Darcy sat up in the soulforge and stared at that healer with narrowed eyes. "Jotuns. That is what they are called. Jotuns. If you ever refer to them as anything else in front of me, you and I will have words about your position in the healing rooms."

The head healer's eyes widened. "I meant no offense," she said quickly, clearly surprised about being chastised over her choice of words. "I lived through the last war with the Jotuns. I treated many of our warriors. The devastation was horrifying."

"Even so, I don't ever want hear that poison coming out of your mouth again. My child will never hear that term used in his presence. I've only been here about a year and I've had about all I can take of claims of Asgardian superiority in all things," Darcy said sharply.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I will make sure that the rest of the healers are informed."

"See that you do," Darcy said icily.

"What other secondary effects?" Mitch asked, in part to smooth things over.

The healer took a deep breath, focusing on the problem at hand. "Variances of sizes . . . Fr . . . ," the healer's eyes widened, "I mean Jotuns, are quite a bit bigger than Midgardians, even at birth. Luckily, Prince Loki would be considered quite small for his race."

"How big is the baby?" Carol asked.

"At the moment, he's on the smaller side for being half-Jotun."

"How small?" Darcy's mother asked.

"Let's see . . . in Midgardian terms . . . not quite ten pounds."

"You have got to be kidding!" Carol shouted.

"That's big, right?" Mitch asked.

"Huge," Carol said.

"See, I told you," Darcy said. "They didn't believe me when I said that he's enormous."

"Also, I've noticed some acute swelling and water retention as well as an increase in her blood pressure. You must understand. Our background is in treating Asgardians. While we have the necessary information from Midgard on what is considered and normal birth and delivery, we do not possess the practical hands-on experience. And, even if we did, there is no known example of a child born of both a Jotun and a Midgardian," the head healer said.

"So, what are you saying?" Mitch pressed, worried about his daughter's health.

"There are several variables that we simply cannot account for. We have no good idea of what would be a baseline in this situation. It involves a worrying amount of guesswork on our parts. As advanced as our medical treatments are, they are bound to be limits to what we can do," she explained.

"So, how long should this take?" Darcy asked.

"Not long at all," the head healer said in a soothing tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Darcy asked suspiciously. She had learned that Asgardians had a funny perception of time.

"It shouldn't take longer than a day or so."

"Wait, twenty-four hours!" Darcy shouted.

"Yes," the head healer replied evenly.

"I don't even want to do something that feels good for twenty-four hours straight," Darcy snapped. "Believe me, I've tried. That's how Loki and I ended up in this mess in the first place."

"Darcy," her mother said in a scandalized tone.

"Sorry, Mom. But, it's true."

"Still, it's not appropriate," Carol said.

"I promise you, if I'm going to be in labor for the next entire day, it's hardly the worst thing that will come out of my mouth."

"Shall I send a messenger to inform Prince Loki?" the head healer inquired.

"Oh hell, yes. If I have to go through this, he'd better be right there beside me," Darcy said.

00000

Eight hours later, the contractions were coming every fifteen minutes. Darcy couldn't find a comfortable position. She tried sitting. She tried standing. She tried laying down. She tried walking. Nothing seemed to work. Loki tried rubbing her back, her feet, her arms. Nothing helped.

"We've still got several hours to go," the head healer said with a grin. "You should really try the breathing exercises we mentioned."

Darcy looked at the woman with murder in her heart. She had never truly wished for another person's death until now. "I'm trying," she said curtly.

"She is just trying to help," Loki said.

"You know, I kind of wish that myth about you giving birth to a horse were true," Darcy snapped.

"Why?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"Because you'd know how irritating 'helpful' people are when you're in this kind of pain."

000000

After nearly eighteen hours of labor, the contractions began coming every seven minutes. "You're not quite in what we'd call the active labor stage now," the head healer said cheerily.

Darcy winced as another wave of pain hit her, reminding her of menstrual cramps on crack. She tried to ride out the agony as it seemed as though everything inside of her convulsed and spasmed. She grabbed hold of Loki's hand so tightly, she was sure she could hear bones crack.

"Loki," she said panting once the contraction had ended. In addition to getting closer together, they were longer and more intense.

"Yes, my dear," he said.

"If I order her to be beheaded during this process, just ignore me," she said, trying to give him a grin.

"I will," he said.

Loki walked over to the healer, pulling her out of Darcy's earshot. "Are you quite certain there is nothing that can be done for the pain?"

"Once the contractions are every five minutes, we can administer a calming sedative that will completely block the pain. The concern is that if we do it now, it could greatly delay the birth, putting both mother and child at risk. Again, given the tricky nature of the biologies involved, I want to err on the side of caution."

Loki nodded curtly. It pained him to see Darcy in such distress. She was pale and sweating and exhausted seemed to come off of her in waves.

0000000

It took another three hours for the contractions to move from every seven minutes apart to every five minutes apart. During that time, Darcy had muttered or screamed every single curse she knew in English, Spanish, and French (due to a handsome foreign exchange student she had once met). Once she had exhausted her repertoire of Earth languages, she threw in a few colorful expletives she had learn from the dwarves and the light elves. Loki was impressed by her linguistic prowess, but distressed at how fatigued and shaky she seemed. Not to mention that she vomited all over him. Twice.

"It is time," the head healer said after timing the latest contraction and escorted Darcy onto the soulforge. "You'll feel a bit drowsy, but this should alleviate the pain entirely," she explained as Darcy was bathed in a shimmering blue light.

All of a sudden, Darcy's face sagged in relief. "Oh, that's wonderful. That's lovely. You're wonderful. Everyone's wonderful."

"Excellent. We're about two or three hours away from meeting our newest prince. How are you feeling?"

"Amazing," Darcy said as her lids began to droop.

"Why don't you rest a while? You'll need your strength for what's to come," the head healer said.

"So, what happens now?" Loki said, relief coursing through his body as he finally saw Darcy at peace.

"We let her rest a bit," the head healer said. She motioned to the shimmering display about Darcy. "While the pain is blocked, her body is still working incredibly hard. There, you see?" she asked pointed to a fluctuation in the lights. "Another contraction. It won't be long now."

00000

Darcy couldn't believe that she fell asleep in the middle of labor. She had to admit, Asgardian medical techniques were a wonder. She awoke to Loki gently shaking her. "It's time," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead, his lips cool against her fevered brow.

"We're going to dial back the sedative a bit. It will help you know when to push," the head healer said.

Darcy nodded and then looked around the room. "Where's my mom?"

"Right here," Carol said, coming around from behind her. "Your father thought he'd skip this part."

"Good call," Darcy said. Her father had a tendency to faint at the sight of blood.

"I will now reduce the sedative some," the head healer said.

Instantly, Darcy's eyes flew open as her insides felt like they were on fire, "Oh, son of a . . . oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"We've only reduced the dosage by ten percent," the head healer said primly. "You need to know when to push."

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Darcy snapped once the contraction had finally subsided.

"You'll feel an enormous urge to push. Then, you bear down."

"Really? That's it? That's not very helpful," Darcy said.

"Don't worry, honey. Believe me, you'll know when it's time," her mother reassured her.

A few minutes later, Darcy grabbed both Loki and her mother's hands in a vice-like grip. "Oh, I need to push right NOW!"

"Excellent," the head healer said, as she looked under the draping the covered Darcy down to her knees. "Take a deep breath and bear down . . . . one . . . . two . . . three . . . .four . . . and . . .five. Very good. Breathe normally . . . here comes another contraction and . . . one . . . two . . three . . four . . . .and . . . . five. I can see the head. You're doing wonderfully! And again . . . Bear down . . . . one . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . and . . . five. Here he is!"

With that, the head healer lifted up the baby, that she had already wrapped in a swaddling cloth. Darcy could hear his hearty cry and it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Let's clean him up a bit," the head healer said, hand the baby to one of her assistants to be quickly wiped down. "We'll bathe him later."

"Our son. Oh, it's our son," Loki said excitedly, pressing an ardent kiss on Darcy's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Darcy said, smiling at her husband, squeezing his hand.

"We need you to bear down once more," the head healer said.

"There aren't two babies, are they?" Darcy asked, her eyes wide.

"No, it's the afterbirth," the head healer explained. "And then, we'll get you all tidied up," she said discreetly.

Darcy looked down at the far end of the soulforge to a scene that reminded her vaguely of a horror movie with all the blood and gore that is usually edited out of most T.V. births. "They never really show this part in movies," Darcy said glibly as the head healer finished up.

"No, they don't," Carol said. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Darcy said.

"Here you go," the assistant said, handing the tiny bundle to Darcy.

"Our family. This is our family," Loki said, holding back tears.

000000

Once Darcy had nursed the baby and gotten her share of visitors and well-wishers, everyone was shooed out of the healing rooms except for Loki so that she could rest. Carol and Mitch slowly walked back to their room, both tired from the long day.

Carol looked over at Mitch. "Our little girl. Our youngest. I can't believe she's a mother."

"And she's going to be a great one. Just like you."

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Years of practice," he said, bringing his wife closer for a tender kiss.

00000

Very early that next morning, Carol was awoken to someone urgently shaking her shoulder.

"Lady Lewis, Lady Lewis, wake up. Please wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and Carol recognized one of the maids from earlier, although for the life of her she couldn't recall the young woman's name.

"What's the matter?" she asked, blearily.

"It's Princess Darcy," the servant said, her tone shaky and breathless as though she had been running.

"What?" Carol said, sitting bolt upright in bed as her blood ran cold.

"She's fallen into a coma."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I heard a stand-up comic talk about his wife giving birth once and he said that he didn't even want to something that felt good for that long. That's where Darcy's line came from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Loki nearly fell asleep in the large, padded chair next to Darcy's bed. He had promised not to leave her side. They were in one of the many private chambers of the healing rooms, ones that were set aside just for rest and recuperation. An assistant healer came by from time to time to check in on both Darcy and the baby, quietly sleeping in a hand-carved wooden bassinet next to Darcy, all covered in green and gold gilt, with swirling designs of Asgardian royal crests. It was a gift from the dwarf delegation that had been on Asgard for trade negotiations. Although Loki rolled his eyes at the gesture, he had to admit that the craftsmanship was superb.

His nerves were shot from the events of the last twenty-four hours. He had seen pain and suffering before. He had lived a thousand years and very little surprised him. However, it was different to see Darcy wracked with such pain, to see the woman he loved hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.

He looked over at his tiny son, sleeping peacefully, bundled tightly in white swaddling clothes. Loki had never seen such perfection. The boy had dark hair and blue eyes like his mother, his lips seemed to be always pursed as though to give a kiss. Loki gazed at his infant son and he could feel his heart in his throat. He thought that he loved his son before, but now, when he saw him face to face, he was nearly overwhelmed by his utter devotion to the boy.

 _I will be a good father to you, this I vow. You will always know love. You will always know acceptance. I swear this to you,_ Loki thought.

He felt his eyes begin to droop once more and he stretched out in the leather-bound chair, yawning a bit, trying his very best to get comfortable. He hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in more than a day. He was tempted to sneak to their bedchambers and at least put on a clean tunic, but the thought of leaving Darcy and for even a moment seem obscene.

The assistant healer, Arnfasta, bustled in the small chamber. She was young, less than a hundred years old, and her youthfulness showed in her hesitancy and nervousness around the royal couple. She gave Loki a wide smile, smoothing out her blue tunic absent-mindedly. Loki forced himself to smile in return. He hated the constant interruptions, but he knew that they were necessary.

"The little one will probably want to nurse again," Arnfasta observed as the tiny infant's eyes began to flutter open and he began to root around for his mother.

Loki nodded. Nursing, while a natural act, was giving Darcy a bit of trouble and he was grateful for the assistant healer's help. Darcy had been a bit frustrated the first few time as it was hard to get the baby to latch on, but with the healer's assistance, they were able to manage quite well.

He leaned over to speak to his wife. "Darcy, dear, the baby is hungry," Loki said softly, trying to rouse his wife. She didn't stir, so he gently shook her shoulder. Still, she didn't awaken.

"Princess Darcy?" Arnfasta asked, her voice beginning to show concern. She walked towards the bed and crouched down. She touched Darcy's hand, feeling for her pulse. Then, she leaned in and repeated herself, more loudly. "Princess Darcy!"

When Darcy didn't move, the assistant healer moved to open the princess' eyes. Darcy lay still throughout the entire process, seemingly unaware of what was going on.

"What is it?" Loki asked insistently, his worry mounting.

"She's not responding to audio, visual or tactile stimuli. She has fallen into a coma. It is similar to Odinsleep. It can happen to mortals. I've never heard of it happening to an Asgardian. It may be some complication from the birthing process," she explained.

"How serious is it?" Loki asked sharply.

The assistant healer bit her lip and looked away.

"Answer me!" Loki nearly shouted.

"There may be damage to the brain. I have read of these states ending in . . . death," Arnfasta said in a halting tone, as though she dreaded letting the words escape her mouth.

"What can be done?" Loki asked and his hands began to tremble.

"First, I must alert the head healer. I should send messengers to your parents. They may be able to help."

Loki nodded. "Yes, yes. Of course."

Arnfasta gave him a curt bow and scurried out of the chambers.

Just then, his infant son began to wail for his mother. Loki went to him and picked him up, a tiny bundle in his arms.

"It's going to be alright little one, I promise. Nothing will happen to your mother. She will be fine. We have the finest healers in all of the Nine Realms. She will be up and talking in no time. That's how we first met, you know," Loki's voice broke as he held his son, bouncing up and down lightly to soothe him, "she talked and talked all night long."

"That's how I fell in love with her. Of course, I didn't know it then. I was so very, very stubborn back then. I would have scoffed at the idea of falling in love with a mortal. But that's when I think it happened. That first night. She was so tenacious. She wouldn't give up on me. So many, many people in my life had, you see, and I had come to expect it. But not your mother," tears began to fall down Loki's face, but he ignored them, "she kept right on going, rolling over my every objection, countering my every argument. She was magnificent."

Loki took a deep breath. "She is magnificent. You are so very blessed to have her as a mother. She already loves you so very much. She is going to be fine. Just you see. She is going to be just fine," he said, staring down at the baby.

As his son began to calm and quiet in his arms, Loki was hoped against hope that he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note-For those who've read the entire series of stories, yes, Loki is referring to the events in "Lima Syndrome". If you haven't read it already, you should. I'm sure you'll like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Once his child had settled, the head healer rushed in, followed by several of the other assistant healers. "Let's see, Arnfasta, please take the child and make sure that he is fed and well cared for. We need to focus on the mother at the moment. Monitor the baby closely, though," the head healer instructed

Arnfasta quickly nodded and walked up to Loki, her arms outstretched. Loki hated the idea of letting go his child for even an instant, but he knew the baby was most likely quite hungry, so reluctantly he handed him over to the assistant healer, saying, "I'll see you soon, my son. All will be made right. I vow this to you."

Arnfasta gave Loki a brief smile and told him, "No need to worry. I will take care of the child."

Once she had left, the head healer began to examine Darcy, tut-tutting under her breath. "She was right. A coma. It is unique to mortals. I had hoped that after Princess Darcy had ingested one of Lady Iđun's apples, we wouldn't have to deal with so many of the frailties that are common among humans, but it seems we were wrong."

"What can be done?" Loki asked anxiously.

"Loki!" his mother cried out as she swept into the chamber, Odin trailing behind her, both wearing robes hastily thrown over their nightclothes.

She embraced her son tightly. "What can we do to help?" she asked.

Loki looked at the head healer who beckoned Frigga to Darcy's side.

"I pray that your magic can help her. We have no way to reverse this," the head healer confessed.

Odin approached Lok hesitantly while Frigga examined Darcy. "We will do all that we can to save Darcy, my son. You have my word on it," he said, tentatively placing his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Thank you . . . Father," and with that, Loki broke down. "She is my . . . life," he said, accepting a fierce hug from Odin and returning it in kind.

Frigga shook her head slowly. "I am unused to the ailments which befall mortals. I do not know where to even begin."

"While we have a myriad of medical texts dealing with mortals, if we do not know the correct diagnosis, we have no hope in treating her," the head healer said.

Frigga took a deep breath. "Awaken Queen Jane and Darcy's parents. Perhaps they can help. They are much more accustomed to the various illnesses and maladies which can befall a mortal."

One of the assistant healers nodded and scurried away.

00000

A few minutes later, Jane and Thor entered into the healing rooms. "Brother," Thor intoned deeply, his voice full of sorrow.

"Oh, Thor," Loki said, his voice cracking slightly.

"We will fight this. We will meet this challenge, just like we've met all the ones before. Darcy will awaken," Thor said, clasping his brother's arm tightly.

"Thank you," Loki. "Thank you for that."

"Darce . . .," Jane said as she approached the bed and saw her lying so still.

"Queen Jane, do you know what might be ailing her?" the head healer asked, the anxiety barely hidden in her voice.

Jane shook her head sadly. "My doctorate is in astrophysics, not medical science. I don't know the first thing about childbirth or any complications afterwards."

"Oh, no," and everyone turned to see Darcy's mother, Carol, in the doorway, her eyes already red with tears. "Oh, my baby," she said as she entered the room with her husband by her side.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?" Carol asked the head healer frantically.

"We do not know. If we could just find out the correct diagnosis, we would be able to proceed, but our lack of knowledge when it comes to mortal medicine . . ."

"This is my fault. I should have insisted she come back to Earth to give birth. I should have . . ." and Carol began to cry softly, her husband putting his arm around her.

"Alright. We're going to work the problem," Mitch said, his tone matter of fact, but his face sagged in grief and sorrow. "You just need the right diagnosis, right? And then you can treat her?"

"Yes," the head healer said.

"What . . . what are her symptoms? From before?" Carol asked.

"Her blood pressure was quite elevated," the head healer said.

"Swelling . . . she said her boots didn't fit anymore," Jane added.

"Swelling and high blood pressure leading to a coma. Why does that sound so familiar?" Carol asked. She scrunched her eyes closed and sucked her breath noisily. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Didn't your sister . . ." Mitch began.

"Eclampsia! That's it. You're right! My sister had it with her first child, decades ago. The symptoms are high blood pressure and swelling and it can lead to seizures and a . . . coma," Carol said, looking down at Darcy, squeezing her daughter's limp hand tightly.

The head healer beamed. "That is all we needed. Now we can use the Midgardian medical texts that we have to treat the problem."

Loki smiled, scooping his in-laws up in a hug. "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's our girl. We'd do anything for our baby girl," Mitch said.

00000

The head healer shooed them out of the chambers so that they could go to work on Darcy. Loki paced the room, his worry coming off of him in waves. Thor and Jane talked quietly with his parents on one side of the room, while Loki's in-laws sat together on the other side, heads bent in fervent prayer, holding each other's hands.

_It cannot end this way. She must be healed. She must be restored. How could I ever go on without her? How could our child never know his mother? Please, please let her be healed. Please, I beg you. This cannot happen._  Loki's thoughts plagued him as he walked. And then, something struck him. He was the cause of this kind of grief and misery across the realms. How many lives had he taken? How many people were ravaged by sorrow because of what he had done? How many people reached out at night for loved ones that were no longer there? And he once again, he felt the weight of what he had done, this time in a new way. Because now, the misery was no longer hypothetical. He didn't need to try imagine what his victims had gone through. He was in the midst of it himself.

_I am so very sorry. Please, please forgive me._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Loki paced for the better part of an hour, his obvious agitation setting the rest of the room on edge. Every moment that passed added to his distress. The healers were usually quick and efficient and waiting so long was killing him inside.

He glanced over to the rest of the room. His in-laws were a wreck. His mother-in-law was shaking and sobbing and his father-in-law was doing his best to console her, but Loki could see how upset he was. Both Jane and Frigga were sitting to the side, their faces pale with grief. Odin and Thor were deep in conversation and from their grave expressions, they felt the weight of sorrow just as keenly as everyone else.

"Prince Loki?" the head healer peeked her head in from the adjacent room, her smile wide. "We have the best of news. Princess Darcy is awake. She is asking for you." She beckoned Loki to follow her.

An audible sigh of relief rippled through the room. "Oh, thank God," Carol sobbed, clinging to her husband.

The entire group followed Loki into the main healing room where Darcy was sitting up in a bed, propped up by a pile of pillows and cushions. Her hair had been combed and her face washed. She looked like she had merely woken up from a long sleep.

"Why the long faces? Can't a girl get a nap around here without everyone freaking out?" Darcy said glibly, but there was a slight edge to her voice.

"You scared us," Carol said as she came along side the bed, Mitch right beside her.

"Totally not my fault . . . this time," Darcy replied with a tight grin.

"My girl . . . my little girl," Mitch said, his voice breaking slightly as both of her parents took turns hugging her. "We were so worried . . . "

"Hey, it's okay, Dad. See, I'm safe and sound. And . . . I promise that we're going to come visit you both more often. I want you to know our son. I want you to be a part of his life," Darcy said.

"We will be. I promise you," Carol said, looking over at Odin who nodded in agreement.

"Oh, my dear. When I thought I had lost you . . .," Loki began as he approached her, his voice wavering.

"Don't worry. It's till death do us part, remember? I'm not letting you get out of that promise so soon. Anyway, I'm too tough to die," she said with a wry smile.

"My love," Loki said, kissing his wife soundly. "You are my life. You are my everything."

"See, that's worth coming back from the dead for," Darcy said when they parted, her breath ragged. "Now where's our son?"

"Right here," the assistant healer, Arnfasta, said, bringing the newborn to his mother and placing him gently into her waiting arms

"There's my little one," Darcy said and her face softened in an expression of pure love. "Now, I love you all, but this little guy's gotta eat, so I'm kicking you all out. Loki, you can stay," Darcy said firmly.

One by one, Darcy's parents, Jane, Thor, and his parents came by to give Darcy a hug or tell her how happy they were that she was fine.

Once she was alone with Loki, Darcy took a deep, shaky breath. "Think they bought it?" she asked Loki, her grin slipping away as soon they were gone.

He nodded. "You put them at ease. Like you always do."

Darcy began to cry loudly with great wracking sobs, clutching at Loki's hand. "When I woke up . . . the thought that I might have died . . . I . . . . I . ." and she completely broke down.

"There, there. It has passed. You are fine now," Loki insisted.

Darcy nodded, wiping away her tears, her breath coming out in shuddering fits and starts. "I'm better than fine. I've got you and our son. My family," she said fiercely.

"Our family," Loki agreed.

"So, what does he look like? Any ideas for a name?" she asked softly, looking at the tiny, swaddled infant in her lap.

"Considering all that we have been through, how blessed we have been . . . I was thinking Asmund. It means divine protection," Loki explained.

"Asmund. I like it. Not as cool as Harley, but I like it. Okay, Asmund," she said, smiling down at their infant.

"Prince Asmund," Loki gentlely corrected.

"Already with that?" Darcy asked, rolling her eyes. "Okay, our little Prince Asmund."

"Where did Harley come from?" Loki asked, his brows knit. "Was it a family name?" He did not wish to offend his in-laws.

Darcy began to giggle "No. Harley Davidson. It's a line of motorcycles."

"You were going to name a prince of Asgard after a brand of vehicle transports?" Loki asked ruefully, shaking his head.

"Maybe . . . In my defense, they are some seriously cool motorcycles."

"I love you," Loki said.

"Right back at you," Darcy said, feeling completely at peace for the first time in a long while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note- I really hope that you've enjoyed my Loki/Darcy series. Do you have any other holidays (Mother's Day, Father's Day, etc.) that you'd like to see? Or any more milestones (Asmund's first steps, Loki and Frigga teaching Asmund magic, etc.)? I don't have a lot of set ideas about how (or if) I'll proceed with the series, so I thought I'd see what you all thought. 
> 
> Thanks for all of the lovely comments, kudos,bookmarks, and subscriptions. You have all been wonderful and so very encouraging. I am always overwhelmed by your caring words. If you are dying for a bit more Loki/Darcy interaction, you can check out my other stories, "The Price" and "The Gift".


End file.
